


Trashtag

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Getting Together, GreenWolf2k19, M/M, World environment day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: When Liam asks for help Theo always shows up. When the help request involves bringing trash, bags, rubber gloves and a "chainsaw if you have one" beach cleanup wasn't what came to Theo's mind





	Trashtag

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a little late in posting this. I have no excuse, except bad memory. :)

#

Theo's heart raced. This could not be good. What the hell kind of trouble was Liam in now? What kind of damage control could the chimera even do on a beach on a weekday afternoon? He thought of the messages again.

Liam: HELP!!!  
Liam: 51st street beach by the pier  
Liam: bring trash bags and rubber gloves  
Liam: also a chainsaw if you have one

Theo took several deep breaths, and slowed his heart rate. How much trouble could there really be on the most popular tourist Beach in Beacon Hills on the Tuesday after Memorial Day? Then again there was probably enough trash to hide a body down there. A body… why else would he want a chainsaw? Hadn't he even mentioned needing a chainsaw for body disposal during the war. He hoped Liam recognized hyperbole.

He turned on 51st, and found a spot for public parking. Liam, Mason, Corey, Nolan and Sydney waited by the path to the beach. They had rubber gloves and trash bags as well.

“Theo!” Liam bounced like an excited puppy. He grabbed the chimera's arm and pulled him to the group. Theo blinked in confusion as Mason got out his phone and snapped several group selfies. “Great! Let's get started. Theo, you brought more trash bags, right? I only grabbed three small kitchen bags. I underestimated how much damage a beach full of tourists could do.” He waved his hand at the beach covered in everything from picnic trash to spent fireworks and old tarps. Theo could even see dirty diapers in the mess. 

“You texted me like that for a beach cleanup?” Theo asked in dismay.

“Well, yeah. What did you think?” he asked without any trace of irony in his voice, blue eyes sparkling.

“What did I think?” Theo kept his voice quiet, icy. “I thought you needed me to help you get rid of a body, or your life was in danger, or I don't know, something important.”

“This is important! Do you have any idea the damage that shit could do to sea life? Think of the turtles, Theo.” Liam paused. “Why would there be a body?!” He smiled big, bright and happy. “You'd help me dispose of a body?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Didn't I offer that during the war?” Anger thrummed in his veins. This was making his head hurt. 

“Yeah, but that was hyperbole to talk me down. Oh my god. Mason was right. You like me, like like me.”

No. He could not have this conversation on a trashed beach. “Why do you need a chainsaw for beach cleanup?”

“In case we couldn't find small pieces of driftwood for the bonfire after we're done. We brought hot dogs and stuff for s'mores.” His impossibly blue eyes continued to sparkle. “But I'm not letting you change the subject that easy. You like me.” He didn't say it like a question this time.

Theo turned on his heel, went back to his truck, grabbed his own rubber gloves and a box of heavy trash bags. “So beach cleanup.” 

The six teens got to work. They bagged up all the trash and sifted cigarette butts out of the sand. Theo was careful to avoid Liam, a task made much harder by the way the beta seemed to be following him. Three hours, six extra large trash bag of garbage, two kitchen size bags of recyclables and one of compost later they were finally done. 

Mason insisted they group together for another selfie with all the bags and the clean beach behind them. All Theo’s hard work of avoiding Liam was undone when the beta pressed next to him for the picture.

“Smile!” Mason called. Liam kissed his cheek. Theo's eyes went wide. 

Everyone else separated to put the bags in the back of Theo's truck. Liam held Theo back. “I've been trying to do that for months,” he said. “Well, more like trying to build up the courage to say something for months, but it was only today that I realized you felt the same way.” He blushed.

Theo felt his stomach tighten. Months? “Since the hospital, the war?” 

Liam shook his head. “The zoo, actually. You?”

“Since you brought me back, but I figured you were straight so it would be pointless to say anything.”

Their eyes met. Liam chewed his lower lip. “Can I kiss you for real?” Theo asked. He nodded. It started soft, just a gentle touch of lips to lips, but it grew in force. They pressed together until Liam opened giving Theo access to explore his mouth. Theo pulled back when he heard the others coming back. “We can talk more, later, in private.” Theo gave him one more chaste kiss.

They set up a fire surrounded by beached logs. Mason sat in Corey's lap. Sydney and Nolan sat curled together against a log. Theo and Liam sat together, but only exchanged small touches. “I got the pics posted with #trashtag, and tagged you all in it,” Mason told everyone as they passed around the roasting sticks and hotdogs.

When everyone had eaten, and packed up the trash to not leave a mess, Sydney asked, “who’s ready for s’mores?”

Theo sat back and watched with quiet fascination while they got out marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers. Liam noticed him watching. The beta sat and leaned in before asking just loudly enough for Theo to hear, “have you ever made s’mores before?” 

“Until today I thought it was a flavor of granola bar.” Theo also kept his voice too low for the humans to hear. They sat close together, Liam whispering instructions on how best to toast the marshmallow without burning it or leaving the middle cold. Liam watched as Theo hesitantly took his first bite of s’more and a look of pure happiness took over his face. He brushed a bit of chocolate marshmallow goo from the corner of the chimera's mouth and licked it off his thumb.


End file.
